


Far Too Young

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Battle of Hogwarts, Comfort, Dancing, Death, Depictions of Afterlife, Depictions of Death, Depictions of dead bodies, F/M, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Love, Meeting Again, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: All Gracie wanted to do was fight to defend the people she loved what she didn't expect was to die for them or to find who she did on the other side.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: I'm dying and I'm confessing my love for you.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 5





	Far Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one isn't very fluffy but then again neither is the prompt so umm warning for character death and general angst. Enjoy :)

“Stupefy!” Gracie shouts as she knocks the wand out of a man's hands before he can shoot out a spell.

The man next to her looks over with a surprised look on his face, “Gracie?! I told you to go hide in the dungeons with the other kids.” The last thing that Paul needed was to worry about his daughter. He loved her so very much and wanted his daughter safe.

“Dad I joined the order for a reason I wanted to help- besides I’m not a little girl anymore,” Gracie tells him with a smile. That was true, she'd graduated from school. She was fighting the food fight alongside them all and Paul needed to realize that. “I’m fighting it for the friends I still have at the school- for my parents who died. For everyone.” 

Paul smiled and moved some hair out of his daughter’s face. “Your parents would be so proud of you- I’m so proud of you.” He says before pressing a kiss to her forehead. While he may not be her father biologically he was her father and he loved her more than anything. Still, he had to realize that she wasn’t the baby he’d adopted all those years ago. “You are such a smart caring intelligent woman you’ll give them hell.”

Gracie smiles giving her dad a tight hug trying not to cry. “I love you so much, dad.” She didn’t want to let go but she was here for a reason. “I’m gonna go check in with some of the others- stay safe, dad.”

“You too sweetheart please stay safe,” Paul says giving her a kiss on the forehead before he watches his daughter leave. Once she’s gone the man leaves going to find some of the others to see who needed his help.

Gracie runs through the halls of the school seeing familiar faces as she does. Her heart is racing and she nearly trips over something having to stop. Her heart feels like it’s in her throat as she realizes it’s a student, a Slytherin third year. The girl kneels down next to the boy and strokes his face. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She whispers before she closes his eyes.

It was terrifying to think that he was just gone that someone would have to tell his family that he was dead, having died defending the school. It makes her think of the familiar moment of when they lost Cedric. If he would’ve just been left where he’d died Amos would’ve never had his body. She picks up the boy and takes him somewhere that they’ll find him later so his body will be safe. She’ll make sure to come back when this is all over and get him for herself.

Gracie looks at him for a moment before she gets up and starts running again. Finally, she finds exactly what she was looking for, the area they had hidden the first years at. “Expelliarmus!” She shouts disarming a death eater. “Take his wand- go!”

One of the first years takes it and Gracie performs another spell knocking the Death Eater out. “Okay, we’re alright let's find somewhere new for you guys to hide.” She says feeling her mind racing trying to think of something they can do, somewhere they can go.

Once she thinks of it the young woman motions for them to follow her, “Keep your wands up we’re going to try to get there as fast as we can.” She whispers to them trying to take every shortcut and secret path she can.

“You really know the school- did you go here?” One of the Hufflepuffs asks quietly as they go down one of the hallways.

Gracie smiles and nods at the girl, “I was a Hufflepuff like you.” She tells her before she rolls up her sleeve and shows a tattoo of a badger running up and down her arm.

The girl smiles and puts a hand on Gracie’s arm watching the Badger run up her arm as she does, ‘That’s really cool.”

“What’s your name?” Gracie asks before she motions for the kids to start going up a set of stairs. It feels so strange she knew a lot of the older students but this was someone she’d never met, someone she hopes she’ll meet again.

“Juliet.” The girl tells her watching as the other kids run up before she looks over at Gracie. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Gracie. It's very nice to meet you, Juliet.” Gracie says stopping as she hears footsteps coming. She motions for the rest of the kids to follow. “Juliet I need you to take these stairs and get all the kids to go to the left. It’s a special hideaway all the Hufflepuffs use the older Hufflepuffs will know where to find you.”

“You aren’t coming with us, Gracie?” Juliet asks with a frown before she lets go of Gracie’s arm. She’s the last kid to go to the stairs but she stays on the bottom of the stairs hoping that Gracie will follow them.

“I’ll be there soon I promise- go,” Gracie says waiting for the girl to go up a few more steps before she taps the wall with her wand whispering some words and watching the entrance go away and blend in with the rest of the wall.

They’ll be safe, they’re fine which is a relief to her. The footsteps come closer and she takes in a shaky breath before she shouts stupefy and starts to run the way she’d come from. She needs to get them away from where the kids were headed even if they can’t see it; she doesn’t want them near it. Sure enough, it works and she hears the footsteps following her so she runs faster shooting spells behind her as she does.

She takes a wrong turn though and ends up at a dead end. She turns her back to face the wall and takes in a shaky breath lifting her wand. When the two come into sight she knows she’s in trouble, she has to get out, she has to do something she promised she wouldn’t. “Crucio!”

“Avada Kedavra!”

There’s a flash of green light that makes Gracie close her eyes though when she opens them again she’s nearly blinded by a bright white light. Looking around it feels so familiar though she can’t place it exactly.

“Where are we?” A young man asks as he looks around the room. It’s such a bright white but details are still available though he doesn’t recognize it. There’s a familiarity to it that he can’t place though he wishes he could. He looks to the other girl wondering if she’ll have answers for him.

Gracie looks over and is surprised at who she sees, “You’re the boy I found- the Slytherin in that corridor.”

The boy smiles at her, “My mom was able to find me because of you- thank you. I don’t think she would’ve been able to handle it if she couldn’t find my body.” He spins around looking at everything and smiles, “Now that she found me I think I can go though- I’m gonna go find my friends.” He explains to her before he starts to leave.

“Wait!” Gracie says stopping the boy in his tracks, “What’s your name?”

The boy looks back at her, “Eddie. Don’t worry I’ll see you later I’ve got to find my friends first though.” He tells her before he runs off after the sounds of laughter and voices outside of the room.

Gracie watches him disappear into the distance before she turns around and smiles realizing where she is. “I’m at the-”

“Yule Ball?”

Gracie turns back to the sound of the voice and feels tears in her eyes. “Cedric!” She runs over and throws her arms around him once she gets there. “I missed you so much, Cedric.”

Cedric smiles and holds onto her spinning her around as he holds her. “I missed you too- so much.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before he sets her down a grin on his face as he looks at her. “I thought this was the best place to bring you home.”

“Bring me-” Gracie pauses before she looks around realizing what this has to be. “No… no, I can’t I was too-” She starts to say but realizes what she’s saying.

“Too young to die?” Cedric asks before he smiles at her. “I’m sorry to tell you but it’s your time. I wanted you to live a long life but it seems it wasn’t meant for you.” He hates it because he remembers the time they’d spent late at night in the Hufflepuff common room talking about their futures and the dreams they had. He would suggest he’d buy them a big house with his Triwizard winnings, somewhere they could start a family and live happy lives once they were out of school. Now though all they had was fathers mourning them and graves with endings etched on that were far too soon.

Gracie wraps her arms around him resting her head against his chest. “My dad though… my dad shouldn’t have to do this he shouldn’t have to lose me like this.”

“It’s hard my dad still has difficult days but he’s healing bit by bit- your dad will too,” Cedric assures her as he runs a calming hand up and down her back. “He’ll know that you died a hero. Saving all those first years as you did? It was a brave thing you did that girl Juliet is never going to forget it.”

“You think so?” Gracie asks, closing her eyes as she feels herself start to calm. It brings her some happiness that her father will start to feel better. She’s happy that Juliet and the others are okay they were so young and deserved long lives now; hopefully, they’d get those. “You know I took them to that spot we always ran to when we were getting away from those annoying older kids that bullied us our first year. I knew the older Hufflepuffs would find them there since everyone seemed to use it.”

“I think that is the spot where I asked you to this very Yule Ball,” Cedric tells her to take one of her hands into his own and starts to slowly sway them. “I can still remember you in that pink dress you were so beautiful.”

Gracie smiles and looks back up at him with teary eyes. “I know it was just a few years ago but it feels like forever.” The room around them starts to dim and the light comes from the doors instead. “What is that- that light?”

“I’m not sure really but I think it’s where we’re supposed to go. I can’t be sure but everyone else seems to go there.” Cedric tells her before he spins her. “They kept telling me to join them- all the others that went through. I knew I had to wait for you though.”

Gracie laughs as he twirls her focuses back from the light to him. “Do you think that they’ll be waiting for us? People like our friends and… my birth parents.” She rarely thought of them but now seeing that light from the corner of her eye it’s all she can think of.

Cedric ponders it for a moment before he nods. “I think that whoever it is we want to see will be waiting for us. Then the rest of them like our dads, we'll wait there for them.”

“Are you scared?” Gracie asks looking up at Cedric. He’s always been so brave, brave enough he probably would've been in Gryffindor if he’d wanted. Still she knows that what comes after this was a daunting thought.

“I was for a very long time,” Cedric admits before he looks down into her eyes. “Seeing you though I think I’m ready I think I can do it.”

Gracie smiles and leans up to give him a kiss. “Come on let's go then I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to dance once we’re there.” She moves away from him taking his hand.

Cedric looks at the night before he nods, giving her hand a squeeze. “Yeah… let’s go.”

Gracie stops and looks back at Cedric for a moment. “You know you were the last thing I thought about before I died. I thought about you- about how much I loved you. How in love with you I was.” The last words she’d uttered had been her confession, admitting that she truly loved him. Of all the things she could’ve thought of or said she’d said she loved Cedric because he had been all that was on her mind.

Cedric smiles and gives her a kiss, “I know.” He then pulls her with him towards the light, towards the next great adventure.


End file.
